Zoey and Stark TwoShots
by panky95
Summary: a two-shot about A very special surprise between our favorite couple!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! so this is a two-shot! I hope you all like it!**_

_~A Unexpected Surprise~_

_Zoey_

I was in the bathroom in my dorm. I had just run out of my 3rd hour class because I felt like I was going to puke.

I was sitting on the floor and _hugging_ to toilet. _HUGGING_ IT_! _ I had thrown up at least 3 times already maybe more. I don't know. I lost count.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Zoey? Are you ok in there." Stark asked from the other side of the door.

"N-" I couldn't finish saying no. I throw up _again!_

"Zoey! I'm coming in!" Stark yelled.

I just moaned in agreement and Stark came barging in. he ran to my side and held my hair and rubbed my back trying to sooth me. it didn't help much but just the fact that he was next to me made me feel somewhat better.

"What have you eaten since last night?" he asked me.

I had to think for a while… I sort of ate a lot…. "Ummm…. Pizza, pasta, French fries, pickles, cheese, cookies and ice-cream. That was last night. This morning I had my count Chocula and a banana."

Stark looked at me like I was crazy. "you didn't have all that at once last night, did you?"

Maybe. I said to myself. I just looked at stark with an innocent look.

"Goddess Z!"

"What I had a craving!"

"I think it was more than one craving."

"yeah well, the question is, why am I having all these cravings?" I asked

He just looked at me for a moment. His eyes then widened. "what?" I asked

"you don't think your…. Pregnant… do you?" he asked nervously

I thought about it for a minute… it was possible… I then jumped up off from the floor and to the med cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test. I shoved stark out of the bathroom and took the test.

_20 minutes later_

The timer rang signaling that the test was ready. I picked it up. And gasped at what I saw.

I walked out of the bathroom to find stark sitting nervously on my bed with his foot shaking like crazy. "Well?" he asked.

I held up the test and said, "Positive." I said just above a whisper.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes and pour out. But they weren't because I was sad, I was really happy.

Stark saw that I was crying and ran to me and hugged me tight. "Don't cry Z! We'll get through this together… but I have to confess something… I'm kind of happy."

"That's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because I'm so happy." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back and lowered his face till his lips met mine. The kiss was filled with so much love and happiness. I never wanted it to end.

**Well I hope you all liked it! don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so this is the last part of the Zoey and Stark Two-shot! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of HoN**

_~The Baby Is Coming... NOW!~_

_Zoey_

I was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a turkey sandwich with chips and spicy pickles inside the sandwich. I am eight months pregnant, and this baby is giving me the weirdest craving you could possibly think of that has to do with pickles! Just last week I had a craving for pickles wrapped in cheese with cookie dough ice cream... Weird right? I know.

But that's not it... You then have the outrageous mood swings! Stark would ask me the simplest question like, for example, "how was your day?" I would reply with, "What? Are you writing a freaking book? Do you wanna know every single thing I did today? Do you wanna know the exact time I had to take a dump too?"

... Harsh right... I know. But Stark has been the most wonderful husband during these frantic months. Always being there for me when I'm angry at nothing or crying over the tiniest thing, he was always there, through thick and thin.

Also, being pregnant has really taken a toll on my body. My stomach is the size of a blimp! But being a vampyre, the rest of my body is still in tip top shape. (Thank goddess!)

We then had the occasional doctor appointments. Just to check and see if the baby was ok and if there was any defects that may benefit or harm the baby. So far, they found nothing wrong. But they also said that some things they wouldn't be too sure of until the baby was born. Because of the fact that I'm a blue vamp and Stark is a red vamp, they want to figure out what traits it would get. Blue or red.

The reason I keep calling the baby... the baby, is because Stark and I had decided to wait till I give birth to know the sex of the baby. We also decided to not think of names till he/she is born. Because once he/she _is_ born, the name would just pop into our heads without a single though. Well, that what grandma suggested anyway. But Stark and I just loved the idea so much that we decided to do it.

But here I am now, eight months and ready to pop eating some lunch. As I took a bite out of my sandwich, I felt the baby begin to kick like crazy. I rubbed the spot where it kicked and laughed. "You do love your pickles, huh?" I asked, continuing to rub small soothing circles, trying to calm it down when an agonizing pain shoots through my abdomen.

I scream in pain and stood from my chair. Seconds later, I feel as if a balloon has popped in my abdomen and hear a splashing sound. A sign that my water has been broken. And being only in a robe, the liquid that was once in my body was now all over my newly finished kitchen floor.

Just then I screamed out from the contractions I began to feel. I quickly waddled over the phone, being the only person in the house since it was school hours and I was on maternity leave, I dialed Stark's number.

After the third ring he picked up. "Hey Z. Is everything ok?"

"Stark? You need to come ho-" I was cut off short by another contraction. I screamed, "mother fucker!"

"Zoey! What's going on?" he asked, panicking on the other end of the phone.

"What do you fucking think is going on, you idiot? I'm having the fucking baby!" I normally would never, under any circumstances, curse the way I did. But the pain was just too much to bear. I clutched my stomach and screamed again. "Get home now!"

"I'm on my way! Don't worry Zoey! Everything is going to be ok!" although his words were calm and collected, his tone was frantic and nervous. He hung up the second he said this.

I sat on the couch, trying to control my breathing while I waited for Stark to arrive home to take me to the infirmary. Within seconds, my front door was bursted open and a worried looking Stark ran in. "Zoey! Come on!" he ran upstairs and grabbed the bag that had all my cloths in it. He came back down and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me to the car.

I got into the passenger side of the car and put on my seat belt. Stark ran to the driver's side and jumped in, starting the car and driving like a mad man to the infirmary. The whole time I was screaming from the contractions and fear for my life as Stark almost hit Dragon who was walking towards the boy's dorm.

Being on campus of the House of Night, it didn't take that long to get to the infirmary. Once we where there, Stark jumped out of the car and ran to my side to help me out. Once I was out, we rushed into the infirmary while Stark yelled, "Help! My wife is having a baby!" good job Stark. Real calm, I thought sarcastically.

Just then, about three nurses came with a wheelchair and motioned me to sit. I did as I was told, and was wheeled into the room where I will be giving birth.

_**~xXx~**_

It has been seven hours since I've been sitting here. My contractions are getting closer together, signaling that the baby will be coming very shortly.

The doctor came in and looked at me to see how much I have dilated. "Well, Mrs. Stark, it looks like this baby is about ready.

Then, a nurse came up to me with a needle that had to be about a foot long. I stared at it nervously as she says, "Bend forward, Mrs. Stark. I'm going to give you the epidural now to ease the pain."

I did as told, careful not to move because just one flinch could cause me to be paralyzed for the rest of my life. Once she was done, I began to feel the drugs take an effect on my body. I lay back on the bed and waited for the doctor to tell me what to do.

"Ok, Mrs. Stark. When I say three, I want you to push as hard as you can, ok?" I nodded and waited for him to start. "One… two… three!"

_**~xXx~**_

After what seemed like hours of pushing, the baby was born! "It's a girl!" the doctor said.

A girl! My mind kept repeating. I can't believe I have a little baby girl!

"Mr. Stark? Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked.

I huge smile spread across Starks face as he let go of my hand for the first time since I started to give birth and made his way over to our daughter. He sniped the cord and the nurses took my baby girl to get cleaned and wrapped in a tiny baby pink blanket. She was then handed over to me.

I gasped at what I saw. She was so beautiful. She had a head full of hair the same color as mine and chocolate eyes like Stark's. As I looked at our daughter, a name instantly came to me. "Crystal… Crystal Rose Stark."

**Well? What did you all think? I hope you all liked it! **

**For all of those Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there, I have a fic up called Revenge of a Lost Daughter! Also check out my other fic The Next Chosen One! And I also have a Halloween Fic up for all those Vampire Academy fans out there! All summaries are on the fist chapters of their fics!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
